


You never worked well with our group Not with the faults we found

by Guts



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fights, M/M, Snark, first few weeks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guts/pseuds/Guts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But it's nothing new. I've been piecing it together and it's got something to do<br/>with every look thrown like a knife across a crowded room.<br/>Every slow and quiet car ride I spent drinking in the backseat.<br/>Every stupid melody to every stupid song.<br/>And every stupid word that everybody's hanging on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You never worked well with our group Not with the faults we found

**Author's Note:**

> Brand new. luca and sudden death in california.  
> This was for the prompt of "The Avengers, ensemble (and/or whatever pairings), I heard the mission bell and I was thinking to myself, "This could be Heaven or this could be Hell"  
> It wouldnt let me put my comment up, so I thought I would post it!

The first week is hell. 

Its Natasha with knives half in her boot and a sword not quite strapped to her back, and clint zipping his uniform up and straightening his hair (are those hickeys, you don’t know, you do not want to know). Its Steve asking everyone where his shield is, guys I am not fooling with you, GUYS where is it dangnabbit.

You call him grandpa and point it out under the couch, you activate your suit and enjoy the site of Natasha leaning over to buckle her boots.

Its Banner standing with you, tie askew and Pepper steps behind him, reassuring, sweet. She straightens his tie, puts it at perfect level with his dress shirt.  
You really love Pepper, dammit.

She knows that this is a mission and Banner will come back naked, his hip bones stuck out, and the slow dip of his collarbones and why the hell are you thinking about Banner naked.  
You shake the thought as hard as you can, and return to Pepper. She goes through the motions, she does everything for everyone and she is a sweet cavity in your heart. Sad and a little painful, but so fond.

And no time, no time. Crowd into the chopper, fuss when Natasha stabs you through the suit so youll move a little.  
End up hip to hip, leg to leg with Banner and for god knows what reason you are blushing red and redder under your suit at this.

 

He is calm and collected, an absent pencil tucked behind his ear and ink smudge on his nose.

He looks at you out of the corner of his eyes ,smiles, you swear you can taste acid, green and cloistering and tearing holes in you.  
Jump, go, you fly and its not even special anymore.

The overgrown lizard youre fighting today isn’t really trouble enough to crack a Godzilla joke, its slow and stupid.  
Eyes are on both sides of its heads, like a goldfish. You laser its head off and two grow back.

Well, that’s fun, you decide. A twist, a change, A- and you get hit by its second head and crash into a skyscraper.  
Everyone screams around you, women in pencil skirts and men in heavy ties, the man looking at you in terror has a green tie that is tied horribly. 

Bruce. 

 

And you really need to stop, whats the problem here? You are willing yourself to stop. 

You, but that’s all the time you have, because the monster has a set of green heads writhing from the charred stump of neck.  
Bruce is beating the shit out of the lizard, and making it look like a giant punching bag. This is the man who writes reports on things that boggle your mind, this is the man who forgets his oatmeal everyday, who has to be reminded to shave. The man who sat by your bed until you woke up when the thing with tentacles got in your suit and took a chunk of your head with it (more metal in your head). He is a savage and its so beautiful you can't bear to look. 

 

You get back to the ground, and Natasha is glaring at you, her eyebrows heavy and fiery over her light eyes.  
We’ve been busy, we’re a team and don’t you know that- these are thoughts you would hear if you had the gift . 

“Beam me up, Scotty.” She cracks, you grab her waist and pull her into the sky, drop her on the things head.  
She takes her sword from her back, does some straight up King Arthur stuff and stabs it in the brain.

the skull crunches thick, the blood sprays, this is hell but youre not burning. You are all blundering and surprised, but now you know. Now you can try to work it out, get this thing down, go back to bed. 

One down, three to go. 

The only reason there’s four is because Hulk couldn’t be talked to and ripped another head off.  
Everyone screamed at him, groaned and finally decided he was unreasonable.

Like they don’t know that.

 

It takes Clint shooting the second head, (broken arm where it went to bite him) Natasha stabbing the third (concussion from impact of head on ground), and Thor electrocuting the fourth (nothing, God power and stuff). 

You all tend to forget about Thor, which you don’t understand. Its not like he’s the only demigod of the team or anything.  
Coulson is there and he brings the chopper down, intones ‘good job, guys. You got em.’ , ‘did good today, guys.’

Sweet Coulson.

What a guy, now if only you knew he wasn’t just saying that to boost morale and all that garbage. 

Natasha’s black eye chars black and Clint kisses it secretively, when he thinks no one is looking, and she kisses his wrist where hes got a bloody gash and then caution is thrown into the wind and they are kissing like chaste teenagers in the chaste halls of a very chaste high school.  
You’re being sarcastic, theyre swapping saliva like currency. 

You should crack a joke, but youre bruised and you really wish Banner would kiss the heavy bruise on your neck- And did you really. Did you really just think that. 

Wow, yes, okay. You go back and you blast heavy rock and you drink whatever fancy coffee Pepper brings you. She makes you let her bandage your arm where it is cut a little from a heavy piece of ceiling that dented in your suit. And that is basically week one and two, Thor fussing about Jane and lack of mead, Clint and Natasha acting like cats in heat, you trying not to think about Doctor Banner alone in his lab in need of a little company, and there you go, you just did and you not eating, but sleeping a bit and drinking shitty tequila everyday.

A month rolls around and its like work, You step behind Bruce and set about righting his mangled tie and his eyes slide back to look at you, his lids half closed, his dark eyelashes lowered.  
You get out of there and quick. You leave the tie half done and bite your tongue, step away.

“Thanks Sweety.” He snarks, and you don’t have anything at all. 

Youre a twelve year old with sweaty hands and a crushed up piece of lined paper telling your crush you think you might marry them.  
You bite your tongue, you fight the aliens, you go back to bed. 

Its starting to become practiced, a well done movement, a times table you know by heart.  
Nothing surprises you anymore, but the quality of the tequila.

‘If you wanted better, you should have spent more.’ Pepper tells you, taking a drink from your glass and wrinkling her nose.  
You wrinkle your nose back, stick out your tongue, say nothing.

The days are becoming clockwork, the only surprise is the heat you feel when Banner slides by you, his t-shirt sleeve slapping your bare arm.

You cover your face with your hands and blush like a schoolgirl.


End file.
